


Interview with a Vampire

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike talks about his capture by The Initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with a Vampire

**Title:** Interview with a Vampire  
 **Fandom** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/ Characters:** No pairing. This is a Spike only fic  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** language  
 **Prompts:** #317- Booby trap @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse**  
 **A/N:** Proof read, but not beta'd.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss is God. I also don't intend any breach of copyright re: Anne Rice. This is unrealted to any of her works in all but the title.  
 **Summary:** Spike talks about his capture by The Initiative.

 

  


[Interview between anonymous Initiative Subject and Interviewer. Conducted at 9:20 PM on August 29th 2002]

[interviewer: “*inaudible mumbling* was like?”]

“Right. So I’m in this, well, I guess you could call it a cage, yeah? And I’m so hungry my stomach thinks my throats been cut. No, worse than that, cos at least there’d be a bit of blood tricking down to ease the hunger pains. No idea how long I’ve been unconscious for, but I think it had something to do with the whatever-it-was that those soldier boys shot me with. I know I took at least four hits before I blacked out, because I bloody well felt them. And I heard one of them say ‘that should have killed an elephant’. Wankers.

“Anyway, I’m in this cage and it’s all white, white, white- everywhere except one wall. That’s made of glass. You know what it looks like; you saw for yourself, didn’t you? Yeah… So I… [inaudible mumbling from interviewer] what? Oh, no, I didn’t see anyone I recognised. The cage was… There was a corridor, a hallway, yeah? And right opposite my cell was another one just like it, only empty. At first I’m thinking ‘is this a mirror, and I can’t tell cos I don’t show up? Or is it a real cell?’ So I touched the glass and it sent a charge down my arm. [inaudible mumbling from interviewer] Yeah, like an electric shock through my fingers.”

[At this point the subject pauses and lights up a cigarette.]

“This blood pack drops from the ceiling, and I’m right about to eat it when this voice from the wall says ‘Don’t eat it’. Well, I figure I’m so hungry that I’m hallucinating talking walls. That’s one that’ll mess with your head. Then I realise it’s someone in the cage next to mine. Then he tells me it’s drugged and for a second, I don’t think I could have given a shit if it was pure snake venom, I’m that hungry. But I leave it. Never let it be said that I don’t have excellent self-preservation instincts. [laughs] Actually, scratch that. If I had self preservation instincts I wouldn’t have got myself caught. At the time, I thought the slayer was behind it. Y’know, like a booby trap or something? Lure in unsuspecting demons and drug them? Beats the hell out of jabbing them with bits of pointy wood. That always struck me as archaic and just a little bit on the phallic side. Not right for a young girl, is it?”

[interviewer: “*inaudible …. Morals?”]

[laughs] “Yeah, well, I’m a proper Victorian lad, I am. My mum raised me to be a gentleman. And a gentleman would never think it proper for a young lady to be out after dark, especially in a graveyard. Of course, that normally gets overridden by ‘she’d make a nice meal’…

But that’s not the point, is it? The point is, that I got caught. But I got out. Yeah, I escaped. Had to throw in my lot with the slayer and her bunch of losers, didn’t I? Would have starved if I hadn’t done that. Those bastards at the initiative stuck a chip in my head. Made me harmless. They took away my bite. And I… Can we take a break, yeah? I think I need to take a break.”

[Interviewee stands up and takes a shaky draw on his cigarette. There are tears in his eyes. The interview is suspended at 9:32 PM]

  
  



End file.
